Your Song
by quinntanasarfati
Summary: Marley and Ryder have been together since they were 15 years old, they are now both 27 years old and are about to start a family. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Marley's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the burning sunlight that peaked through the orange curtains, I groaned quietly knowing that my husband was still asleep by the sound of his light snoring and his arm draped over my waist.

I just realised I haven't told you my full story.

Hi, I am Marley Lynn, I'm 27 years old and I'm a former singer, now a full time songwriter. I left my profession as a singer, because I wanted to be able to spend time with my husband and to start a family. I live with my husband Ryder Lynn also 27, who is a comic book artist. We live in the suburbs in New York. We started dating when we met doing our high school production during our sophomore year and we've been inseparable ever since. He proposed to me on our 8th anniversary and we eloped 2 weeks later, it may not seem romantic to any one hearing this but the spontaneity of it was was perfect. I remember it like it was yesterday

**_Marley's P.O.V_**

_I was wearing a short beautiful white dress, I didn't want to have a big fuss of a wedding dress. Ryder was carrying me to the car whilst I giggled uncontrollably, we just woke up this morning and decided that we wanted to get married, luckily we already had bought the dress, suit and rings. We stopped by the the local florist to pick up a bouquet. We drove to the chapel and had to wait 2 hours for a priest. When a priest was finally available, Ryder gave me a kiss on the hand before taking his hand in mine again and running into the chapel._

_"Have you written your vowels?" The priest said whilst smiling at us both, we both said yes. Ryder got out a piece of paper from his pocket, giving me a wink before he ripped up the piece of paper. I frowned before he spoke._

_"I don't need to read off a bit of paper to describe my love for you. Marley Ann Rose, I love you so much, I loved you from the moment I looked in those beautiful, blue eyes and since then I've been fixated on you… That sounded a lot less creepier in my head". He said with so much passion but then ended feeling awkward and embarrassed at what he finished with. I giggled at his embarrassment. He then carried on. "I want, no I need to be with you for the rest of my life. I want us to be the horrible, old bitter couple that are fat and ugly with grey hair in the old peoples home. I want to be the one who has children with you, who has grandchildren with you and then great-grandchildren with you, I want to be the one who you go to when you're upset, angry or just happy. I love you Marley Ann Rose… Or should I say Lynn?" He shot me a flirtatious wink. I giggled whilst tears filled my eyes. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and took his hands in mine. _

_"If you would like to go next Miss Rose" the priest choked out, I looked over at him and saw he had watery eyes. I looked back over at Ryder deciding against using my words on my piece of paper. "You win" I joked, "how can I top that? Ryder Edward Lynn, I don't even know where to start, we've been through so much, y-you've supported me through everything and wh-when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything, you gave me hope, when I had nothing left, you helped me after mom died, you helped me with my eating disorder, you complete me and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to grow old with you and have little Ryder and Marley's running around the place, they'll have your Bieber hair and your handsome smile." I nodded to let them know I've finished, Ry gave my hand a squeeze and gave another flirtatious wink._

_"Do you Marley Ann Rose take Ryder Edward Lynn to be your lawfully wedded husband, will you promise to love him, cherish him in sickness and in heal-" I cut him off eagerly "YES!" The priest laughed and I slipped the ring onto Ryder's finger "and do you Ryder Edward Lynn, take Marley Ann Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife "HELL YE- I mean I do". I giggled at him, he then put the ring on my finger before giving my hand a kiss. "With that, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Ryder grabbed my waist and held me down as he gave a long passionate kiss. We broke apart when the priest gave a loud cough, we pulled away suddenly "Thank you so much vicar" I said before Ryder picked me up and carried me to the car. _

_Once we were in the car: _

_"I can't believe we just got married!" He said before giving me a long kiss, "let's go home ba-" _

I was cut off by my next thought when I had to rush to the bathroom and throw up. "Baby, you okay?" I heard a concerned Ryder coming towards the bathroom, after I finished puking up the remains of last nights dinner whilst Ryder was holding back my hair and stroked my back. I stood up flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Ryder tried to give me a comforting kiss on the neck but all it did was make me moan, damn hormones! "Wow you really want some don't you?" He joked, I jokingly slapped his defined chest before biting my lip. He gave me a peck on the lips, but I pulled him back by his pyjama pants, he never wore a shirt to bed another reason why I loved him so much. I pulled him back and gave him a long passionate kiss trying to pull his trousers down. He pulled away "babe, I need to shower and get ready for work". "But it's been ages!" I frowned "Last night?" He questioned. "I'm pregnant Ry, I have needs" I whined before I got an idea, I whispered in his ear, "what if we showered together?" His eyes went wide "seriously?" He said excitedly like a child who's birthdays and christmases had all come at once. I gave a nod before shooting him a wink. We shredded each others clothes before we got in the shower.

After Ryder had left for work at around 12 pm, I decided to pass time by going to the grocery store to make Ryder's favourite for when he gets back, he had been doing so much for me ever since we decided to get pregnant. He gets back at around 6 or 7 so I decided on cooking at around 5. After I packed all the groceries away. I looked at the time and noticed that it was 11 am. I settled down with my book.

After I finished my book, I set it down to one side. "You hungry baby girl?" I said to my child, I had a feeling it was a girl, but then again how was I to know, I hadn't even been to my first scan yet let alone found out the sex of our baby! I found out that I was pregnant at around 2 weeks, I only had the sticks to show it as me and Ryder could only find an available doctors appointment when he was working. We were planning on going next week when Ryder had his week off.

I walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich for me and the baby.

After I ate, I decided on finishing the song in the studio for Mercedes. Once I finished songwriting, I noticed that the time was 5 o'clock I went downstairs and started cooking for Ryder. When I was almost done with cooking, I noticed that the light bulb had started to flicker, I tutted to myself leaving it be, knowing that Ryder would sort it out later. 2 minutes later the light switched off completely, "brilliant" I said sarcastically to myself, I'm in the pitch black winter evening, trying to cook. I grabbed the flashlight on my phone before going into the cabinet to grab a new bulb. I flashed the light on the oven to turn the hob off. I stood up on the table to reach up to the light bulb, after 5 minutes of struggle I finally managed to successfully change the bulb, the light came back on. I took a step down onto the chair to lower myself onto the ground, however I slipped and fell on the floor landing on my stomach.

"AHH" I exclaimed. I tried to get myself up my putting an arm on the kitchen chair, but it was no use. I saw that my phone was still on the kitchen table, I reached up for it but it was no use and I yelled out in pain again. I laid there hopelessly, I looked over at the clock and saw that it had just gone 6. "AAAHHH" I cried out again, where was my Ry? I thought to myself.

**10 minutes later**

I heard the door open, "Honey I'm home!" I heard Ryder chuckle "something smells nice" he said gently, whilst walking towards the kitchen, "AAAHHH" I let out another cry of pain, suddenly I heard louder footsteps as Ryder came running towards me "baby what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" "I fell, take me to the hospital" I exclaimed. "Okay I'll drive" he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car. The pain started to decrease when Ryder told me to take deep breaths. We had to stop at a red light "FUCKS SAKE!" Ryder shouted angrily, the pain started to increase again and I screamed out "AAAHH" "Sorry for shouting baby, take deep breaths like I told you too" he gave me a kiss before it went to green.

When we arrived at the hospital, I was immediately put into a wheelchair and whisked away straight into a room.

"What is taking them so long?" I questioned annoyed, "I'll go find out babe." He said comfortingly, "no don't leave me on my own." Finally the doctor arrived.

"Well it seems everything is okay, I'll just get one of our midwives to make sure that everything is 100% perfect. I'm sure it is though". He gave a sympathetic smile, he wasn't even 100% sure? What kind of doctor was he?

I was taken into the maternity ward where the midwife was about to give us an ultrasound, "this may me a little cold" she said softly, I shivered when she put the gel on my for now non-existent bump. Ryder gave my hand a little squeeze reassuring me that everything would be okay. I shook my head and felt tears starting to form, I refused to look at the screen thinking that would mean it's all over. "I'm sorry Ry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't tried to change that light bulb none of this would've hap-" I was cut off by the sound of a heartbeat, I looked over at the screen and started to smile, I felt Ryder giving me a kiss on the cheek. "This is your baby" the midwife pointed at the screen, she was smiling along with us. "Everything's okay? You're 110% sure?" Ryder questioned his voice full of concern, "yep everything is fi-" the midwife frowned. "What is it? Is something wrong with our baby?" I began to panic, "No of course not Mrs Lynn" she smiled at me again but I just looked at her confused, "you see here Mr and Mrs Lynn?" We both nodded, "this is your baby and this here is the heartbeat. Then if you look here, what do you see?

"Twins?" I said shocked, she nodded. I looked over to Ryder, "twins" I said and happy tears started to fill my eyes. Ryder returned a smile before giving me a kiss on the lips full of passion. "Would you like a picture of the sonogram?" "Yes, that would be perfect thank you" Ryder said and she left the room after cleaning my stomach. "Twins, they're gonna be boys, I bet you 10 dollars they'll be boys" he said, his voice full of happiness. I giggled before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Marley's P.O.V**

I woke up to soft kisses on my cheek, I turned around fully giving Ryder a big grin. "Morning beautiful" he said sleepily, "and morning to my little soldiers" he said before laying his hand on my still non-existent belly. It had been 2 days since we found out we was having twins. "So I spoke to my boss today and he said I could have the rest of this week and next off" he said proudly, I frowned "Ry, you're the boss" I said to him seriously, "Exactly!" He said proud as if he made such a good joke out of it. "You're such a dork" I laughed at him, "that's why you love me" he said, "yeah it is… Well that and the sex." I said before giving him a quick peck. "We should probably get up, I said we would go and pick up Kitty and Jake from the airport."

After Ryder and I had got settled in the car, we were finally on our way so I then switched on the radio before taking Ryder's free hand in mine again then our song came on. Ryder gave my hand a squeeze, "do you remember this? This was our first duet together, y'know if you exclude grease" He grinned, "of course I remember it babe…"

_I was walking to glee club, I got there early as we had a substitute last lesson who let us go early, as I got closer, I heard the sound of a guitar, a quite out of tune guitar to be more specific. When I got in the room I noticed it was my boyfriend of 5 months struggling with the guitar. "Have you tried tuning it?" I said, he jumped, "Marley, oh my god you scared me…" "I didn't know you were learning to play guitar" I said to him softly "This is kind of embarrassing…" "No it's not." I said smiling at him, "No you don't understand, I started getting lessons off of Sam 2 months ago… I wanted to surprise you for our 6 month anniversary by singing you a song whilst playing the guitar" he said quietly. My heart melted, I loved this boy so much, he had a heart of gold. I showed my gratitude my leaning over and giving him a peck. "May I?" I questioned referring to the guitar, he nodded letting me take it from his hands. I tuned the guitar before settling it on my lap. I played the first chord._

**_Marley:_**_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

**_Both:_**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_I stood up walking backwards whilst Ryder was following with a big grin on my face. He got close to my face and went for a kiss so I teased him by turning around. _

**_Ryder:_**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_Ryder than spun me around during his verse and we looked each other in the eye. He looked at me sweetly whilst he was singing his verse, I looked down and blushed, forgetting that my verse was coming up next, making me miss the first few words._

**_Marley: _**_Stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

**_Both:_**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

**_Marley:_**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now _

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

**_Both:_**_All I know is we said, "Hello._

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**_Marley:_**_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_I played the final note as we both sang the last line, I took the guitar away from my waist and held it in one hand whilst I got on my toes and closed my eyes waiting for Ryder's lips to meet mine. Whenever Ryder kissed me, it felt like I was being kissed by him for the first time, the way he didn't rush it, he was so gentle and passionate. I was so lucky to have someone like him. I had to pinch myself everyday it felt so surreal that I had someone like him in my life. When his lips met mine I felt like I was walking on cloud nine, cliché I know but I'm 16 let me have my moment. We were interrupted my best friend Kitty, "I don't get how you two can be so nauseating yet adorable at the same time." I giggled at her comment before I put the guitar down and took Ryder's hand going to sit down between my boyfriend of 5 months and best friend of 11 years. Me and Kitty had been friends since elementary school, she had been since then, she was always the popular one but she always supported me especially through my eating disorder when Bree was making me feel uncomfortable about my weight. I couldn't be more thankful for her, these 2 people were all I needed._

"I can't believe it took us 5 months to sing a song together" I said shocked, "it was worth it though" he smiled whilst concentrating at the road. During the rest of the journey we drove and listened to the radio.

When we got to the airport we went and sat by the arrivals in terminal 7, I was sat on Ryder's lap as we sat in Starbucks waiting for their plane to land. I got a text from Kitty reading 'just collected luggage see you in 10. xoxo' I squealed with excitement, "Ry lets go wait by the gate, they'll be here soon!" I tugged Ryder's hand and he groaned.

When I finally caught a glimpse of Kitty she ran over to me and I picked her up "Marls, its been forever!" She exclaimed, "Too long, I've missed you so much!" I replied. Ryder went over to Jake and gave him a 'man hug' I was so happy we were all back together again. After I greeted Jake and Ryder greeted Kitty, the guys took the bags whilst Kitty and I were busy catching up. When we got in the car the guys went to sit in the front whilst we sat in the back. After Kitty was done telling me about life in L.A the chat went to my life. "So what's been up with you guys?" She asked nonchalantly before taking a sip of water, "Well I'm pregnant" Kitty spat out her water which went to the back of Jake's head, "Kitty!" He said angrily, "hush up Jake." "Congratulations, oh my god I'm so happy for you, how far along are you?" "Almost 3 weeks" I smiled proudly, Ryder gave a quick glance in the rear view mirror smiling before looking back at the road. "You should call it Kitty if its a girl" she said happily, "maybe…" I joked, "but if we did that, could you think of another name for baby number 2?" She frowned "what do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow before she finally understood what I meant "oh my god, twins!?" I nodded. "TWINS, OH MY FUCKING GOD" she leaned over to give me a hug. We talked about babies for the rest of the car journey whilst the guys were talking about… whatever they were talking about.

When we got back to our home, Jake went to go unpack and Ryder went to give him a hand whilst Kitty sat down on the couch waiting for me to come back with her coffee. When I settled down on the couch she gave a small smile of gratitude for her coffee. "I still can't believe you're having twins!" "Can I ask you something?" Kitty nodded, "well I need to speak to Ry about this later on but I was wondering, well you can say no if you want to but I was wondering if you would want to be my babies godmother?" I said with hope, she just gave a big grin nodding eagerly before throwing her arms around me. I let out a giggle hugging her back.

"I can't believe how things have turned out, time flies especially since high school, we've both changed so much" Kitty said with so much happiness in her voice.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked concerned, "stop fussing Marls, I promise you, you look smoking" She laughed at my current behaviour, "trust me it will be worth it when Ryder sees you looking bitching on stage, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Kitty winked at me, "as if, anyway Ryder's not like that." I smiled, "besides I'm not doing this to get close to Ryder I just wanted to do the musical that's all…" "Oh really? Look me in the eyes and say that" I couldn't and then we both bursted into laughter. "Ready?" She said, I nodded. We were both auditioning for Grease, she was auditioning for the role of Marty and I was auditioning for Sandy, it may of sounded a little odd due to the fact that she was blonde and I was brunette. The music then began to play…_

**_Marley:_**_Now that I have captured your attention_

_I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention_

_Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection_

_Show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh! Oh! Can we take it nice and_

_Slow! Slow!_

_Break it down and drop it_

_Low! Low!_

_'Cause I just want to party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go!_

**_Kitty:_**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! Baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! Baby slow down the song_

**_Kitty:_**_If you want me I'm accepting applications_

_So long that we can keep this record on rotation_

_You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation_

_Breath me in breath me out so amazing!_

_Oh! Oh! Can we take it nice and_

_Slow! Slow!_

_Break it down and drop it_

_Low! Low!_

_'Cause I just want to party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go!_

**_Kitty:_**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! Baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! baby slow down the song_

**_Marley (Kitty in Brackets):_**_(Breath me in, breath me out) The music's got me going (breath me in, breath me out)_

_No stopping till the morning (breath me in, breath me out)_

_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah!_

_(Breath me in breath me out) The music's got me going (breath me in, breath me out)_

_No stopping till the morning (breath me in, breath me out)_

_You know I'm ready for it, for it, for it, yeah!_

**_Both:_**_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind_

_All night long, baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! Baby slow down the song_

_Yeah! Baby slow down the song!_

_We were met with an applause and saw Ryder and Jake watching us from the side of the stage. I looked over at him and saw him smiling at me, I gave a smile back before walking with Kitty off the other side of the stage. "OH MY GOD! He was so giving you a look" Kitty squealed, "Oh my god do you think he saw the whole performance?" "I hope so, because we were both smoking hot" Kitty said her voice filled with joy. "Come on lets go talk to them!" She said, "wait what?" I exclaimed but before I knew it I was in front of Ryder, "Jake let's leave these two to talk." She said before mouthing 'you're welcome'._

_"You were great up there" Ryder said, "thanks, so have you auditioned yet?" I said awkwardly, "I had mine earlier, I did a duet with Jake." We stood in a comfortable silence before Ryder spoke up, "Marley I was wondering and you can say no if you want to but y'know you could also say yes… would you like to go out sometime? Maybe tonight, y'know if you're not doing anything" I giggled at his charm, "yeah I'd love to, is 7 okay?" "Are you serious?" He said shocked at my answer, "yeah, 7 is perfect." He started walking backwards "If you text me your adre-" he fell over a stack of chairs and I ran over to him, "are you okay?" I said, "yeah, totally." He got up and sorted himself out he then took hold of my hand, "until tonight" he said sweetly before giving me a kiss on the hand. I blushed at his movement and he then carried on walking. I sent a quick text to Kitty 'date in 2 hours! Need you ' _

"I hope you realise the lengths I go for you Marley, you totally clam jammed me that night, I was about to hook up with Jake." Kitty said as we reminisced about that certain high school memory, "I'm scarred for life because of what you just said" I joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews so far, I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)<strong>

**Natasha xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marley's P.O.V**

I groaned at the sunlight that was peaking through the curtains. It had been twelve weeks since Kitty and Jake arrived in New York, they moved out last week as they finally found an apartment in the city, I looked down at my now 5 month belly, today was the day we would find out what we was having.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Ryder was still sleeping and I turned over to lean on my shoulder before giving him a kiss on the nose but he didn't wake up, I gave him another kiss but he still didn't wake up. I frowned before grabbing my pillow and hitting him with it which resulted in him falling off the bed. He scrambled up with an annoyed look on his face, "morning babe" I said innocently, "what was that for?" He said annoyed, "well you wasn't waking up to my kisses, I was concerned for your welfare" his expression suddenly turned from angry to having a small smirk on his face, he leaned over the bed getting closer to me, "oh really?" He questioned I gave a nod before he gave me a kiss which I returned. He got back into bed and picked me up putting me on top of him, I leaned down giving him a kiss moving down to his neck before going up to his ear. I gave a fake moan wanting to tease him, he groaned as I nibbled on his ear. "We should probably get ready" I looked down at him before getting off his lap and waddling into the bathroom, "whoa wait a second, you can't do that" I heard him sigh. I gave a giggle before stepping into the shower getting ready for our appointment.

My hand was linked with Ryder's hand as we sat in the waiting room. My hands were shaking at the thought of what the doctor was going to say to me. Not about the sex of the twins but what he was going to say about me. What if I didn't weigh enough? Or what if I weighed too much? If I was putting the babies at risk because of my selfishness. Or if I ha-. My thoughts were interrupted by Ryder. "You okay babe?" He said concerned, I gave a quick nod, too quick as he gave me a knowing look. "There is nothing to be nervous about love" he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Marley Lynn" we both walked into the midwifes office.

"Right Mrs Lynn before we get you and you're little ones seen to, I just need to check your BMI and because of your previous health problems, we'll need to run a few tests" the midwife said whilst smiling sweetly. "Excuse me? You never said I'd have to get my weight checked. Did she Ryder?" I said with desperation in my voice hoping he'd back me up. Which he of course didn't. "Let the midwife do her job babe" he said softly, I knew he was concerned about my eating habits and that I should be grateful to have someone as supportive as Ry but I didn't want to step on a scale. After 10 minutes of trying to convince me to get on the scales, I agreed reluctantly.

We eventually moved onto finding out the sex of the babies. "This may be a little cold Mrs Lynn" I gave a polite nod.

"You see here? That's baby number one" she pointed to the left. "And here is baby number two, did you want to know the sex of the baby?" She said as Ryder grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers, we both nodded eagerly. "It appears that baby number one is a little boy" she said whilst smiling, "I told you" Ryder said smugly, I couldn't stop looking at them "and baby number two is a little girl" "one each!? Awesome!" Ryder exclaimed and I just laughed at his expression as I got a little teary eyed, "babe why are you crying" Ryder said concerned, "I'm just happy thats all" I said before giving him a kiss. "Congratulations, would you like a copy of the scan?" We both nodded eagerly. We was about to leave the office until the midwife had spoken, "Oh Mr and Mrs Lynn we'll be ringing you up to tell you about the tests you took earlier" she gave a polite smile, "thank you" we both said in unison before exiting the doctors surgery hand in hand.

When we got in the car I took out the picture and just smiled down at our babies. "I love them already" Ryder said with a goofy grin as he started the drive back home, "me too" I let out a little giggle, "do you think you could take this to your work to get it photocopied?" I questioned, "yeah anything for you baby, who did you want to give a copy too?" "Kitty and Santana… Oh and your parents obviously" I said simply. "Oh ye-yeah that's fine" "What's wrong, Ry?" "I kind of haven't told my parents about us expecting…" My face went from concern to sadness and anger, "oh really?" I said trying to act like I didn't give a shit but it didn't work, "baby don't be angry" "I'm not" "really?" "yes." "Okay, good!" He grinned and was smiling throughout the rest of the drive whilst I gave him death glares.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your family about the twins." I said upset as we walked through our front door, "SURPRISE!" I heard as I walked into the living room, I looked around and saw everyone, ranging from Ryder's family to Santana and Brittany. "Oh my god! What are you all doing here?" "It's you're baby shower dummy!" Sugar said, "did you do this?" I said to Ryder my voice full of happiness, he nodded slowly. I ran over to him trying to give him a hug even though my big bump was getting in the way, so I got on my tiptoes and Ryder leaned down and gave me a kiss, "Uh, you disgust me" Kitty joked. I let out a laugh. "I love you Ryder Alexander Lynn" "and I love you Marley Ann Lynn." "Seriously guys, can you just open your presents already!" I heard Ryder's sister, Rae say. I let out a giggle before sitting myself in-between Kitty and Santana on one side and Rae and Ryder's mom on the other.

We had just finished opening up our presents or at least that's what I thought. "Wait Marley theres still one more thing" Brittany said excited, "its from me" she said innocently, I opened it confusion covering my face and happiness on Ryder's, Santana's and Brittany's. "You're welcome" she smiled sweetly, "wow, what is it B?" I said without trying to anger Santana, thankfully she didn't take offence for Brittany. "What is it!?" Ryder said his face full of shock at what I just said, "Marls this is awesome it's like a scooter pram. Either of us go on the scooter whilst the babies are in the buggy. Is that even safe?I tried to process the concept of this gift. But in the end all I could say was thank you, "Oh my god, Brittany thank you so much, but it must've cost you a fortune." "It's okay, and don't worry Marley I can afford it." I went over to her and gave her a hug.

All night Ryder and I were wandering around talking to everybody. When it eventually came to the end of the night, Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Joe, Puck, Quinn, Rory and Unique had already left earlier on and now it was just Ryder's family, Santana, Brittany, Kitty and Jake left to say goodbye to.

After the rest of our friends left I was talking to Ryder's family and I didn't know where Ryder had got to, "are you sure you don't want to stay and get your train in the morning, this is the first time I've seen you in forever!" I said to them, "I wish honey, but we have to get back to Lima, we have work in the morning." "Okay, if you're sure."

"Ryder! You're family is leaving." I shouted out to him but I got no reply, "did you want me to go get him?" I questioned, "sorry sweetheart but we can't leave it any longer the cab is waiting, and he's probably asleep, I mean you two have had a busy day" his dad said, "okay well then I'll see you soon. Have a safe journey" I gave them all hugs before opening the door for them and waving them goodbye. I locked the door and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

After I finished my shower, I went downstairs to see Ryder sitting in the now clean living room, holding the photo scan of our babies grinning. "You didn't have to clean up babe when you arranged the whole thing" I gave an appreciative smile, he grinned at me. "You seem really cheerful tonight." He extended his hand, as sign for me to go over to him. He then pulled me on his lap and rested his hand on my belly. "The midwife called, babe everything is fine, you're at a healthy weight for the twins, I'm so proud of you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I blushed. "I love you so much babe"

I gave him a kiss and he then slipped his tongue in. We then broke apart before heading upstairs to finish what we just started.

**The next morning**

I woke up at 9 a.m I walked downstairs to make myself breakfast as Ryder had already left for work that morning. After I finished breakfast, I put all the dishes away and went to get ready for the day as Mercedes was coming round to try out some other songs on the album.

I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it I saw Mercedes with Santana, we greeted each other before making our way into my recording studio. We were just writing up the last two songs for Mercedes' album. "I think we need to change the tempo of the chorus up a lit-" I was cut off what I was saying by an unfamiliar feeling in my belly. "Marley, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Santana said her voice of full of fear. I felt a little muscle twitch before I giggled, "MARLEY THIS ISN'T FUNNY! CALL 911 MERCEDES" I heard Santana exclaim. "The babies are kicking" I let out a smile. "Oh my god!" Mercedes shouted with excitement, I grabbed Santana's and Mercedes' hand and placed it on my belly.

It was now 7 o clock and Ryder would be home any minute, I just finished making dinner and had it out on the table waiting for him to come home. I heard the key rattle in the door lock, "Marls, I'm back" he came into the dining room and saw me sitting there waiting for him. "Something smells nice" He walked over to me giving me a kiss before walking to the other side of the table to sit opposite me. "How's your day been?" I asked as we started eating. "Same old" he said simply, "yours?" He said, "Mercedes and Santana came round today to finish off Mercedes' last song, Santana actually features in the song so we're pretty confident about it" I said proudly. "That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you guys". "Oh and something else did happen too." "What was that then?" "They kicked" Ryder frowned, "what do you mean?" "The babies kicked Ryder!" "Oh my god! Are you serious? I can't believe I missed that" he started off happy then ended up upset that he missed it. "It's okay, it'll happen again soon" I gave a smile before extending my arm on the table waiting for him to entwine our fingers together. He gave a small smile before he leaned over the table to give me a kiss.

After we finished dinner we were cuddling on the sofa watching re runs of how I met your mother. Suddenly I felt a twitch in my belly and I looked at Ryder and he smiled at me not realising that the baby had just kicked, so I placed his hand on my belly. He finally understood what I meant and when the babies started kicking I let out a little giggle at Ryder's reaction. He then looked up at me and peppered me with kisses. We spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about possible names for the babies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave reviews:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Marley's P.O.V <strong>

"We are not calling our little boy that Ryder!" I said sternly, "what's wrong with the name Flame?" He said innocently, "lets start with whats right with the name because we both know that would be an extremely short list." "Tell me one thing thats wrong with it." "The fact that I am giving birth to a human not an animal. Is that a good enough for you?" "Oh right…" "I have a suggestion for the girls name." I said my voice full of excitement, "as long as its not Katniss" he joked and my smile dropped, "never mind then…" I sighed, "lets do these names another time." I said grabbing the book out of his hands and chucking it on the floor before grabbing Ryder by the scruff of his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss, when things started to get heated I started to place kisses on his neck. "Marley are you sure we should be doing this when you could go into labour at any moment now" "we still have 6 weeks until they're due Ry relax." I went back to kissing his neck. We were then interrupted by the sound of his phone going off, "don't answer it" I moaned. "Sorry baby its important." "more important than your wife's needs?" I said angrily before waddling into the kitchen. Ryder walked in minutes later, "hey I have to go into work for a bit one of the new employees has messed up some of the paperwork, so I have to go and sort out the issue" "nothing too bad I hope?" I said concerned, "no I'll tell you about it later baby, I've texted Santana to come and keep you company, they may be a while because they said she has taken a taxi, she said something about her car be-." "I don't need a babysitter" "You're almost 8 months pregnant Marls" "Fine! I'll see you later." 40 minutes later Santana finally arrived, I opened the door and greeted her. Me and Santana had been talking in the kitchen, "so how is wor-" I was cut off when I felt an unfamiliar feeling down my leg. "You okay Marley?" She said her voice full of concern, "m-my waters just broke." I looked over to her.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I arrived at work hoping to get this over and done with so that I could get back to Marley as soon as possible. I walked over to Robbie, one of the new employees. "What have you done this time?" I said, not meaning to sound so rude. He then started rambling, great I was going to be stuck here for a while, "shall we take this into my office?" I said more of a demand than a question, I really couldn't deal with this today.

**Marley's P.O.V **

"Oh my god! I'll call an ambulance" Santana said her voice full of panic, "I need to go to the hospital, I need you to drive me Santana" I said in short breaths, "how? I don't have my car Marley" I felt a contraction coming, "AAAAHH" Santana grabbed my hand and led me to the living room setting me on the sofa. "I'll call an ambulance" "Call Ryder first, please I need my Ryder! I can't do this without him." I managed to get the words out.

**Ryder's P.O.V **

"I'm so sorry Mr Lynn it'll never happen again, I promise." "It's fine anyone can make mistakes. I'll see you on Monday when I'm back at work" I gave a small smile before walking to the elevator, "Mr Lynn" I heard a voice call out, great... I thought to myself just when I was so close to getting out of this place and back to Marley. I spun around to face one of my employees, Leah "how can I help you?" "You're needed on level 7, Mr Black is waiting for you, he said something about some business deal that needs to be finalised" I groaned in frustration whilst Leah giggled, "good luck Sir"

**Marley's P.O.V **

"Don't worry Marley the ambulance is on its way and I've called Blaine he'll be here any minute now. Thank god he's a doctor right?" Santana said trying to comfort me,"AAAAAHH" I let out a scream, "I don't want an ambulance or Blaine, I just want my Ryder" I sobbed, "you need to phone him again Santana please" I said my voice full of desperation. Their was a knock on the door and Santana rushed over to get it. Seconds later Blaine came rushing into the living room to be by my side "Santana get some towels" he said, "no I can't have it here" I said whilst shaking my head, "you're too far gone to move Marley, does Ryder know?" He questioned, "what do you think?" I spat at him. Santana came back with the towels, and Blaine gave a little joke "I think we best get these leggings off" he said in a humorous tone whilst me and Santana gave him a death glare. He took this a sign to shut up. "I'll call Ryder again." Santana said before exiting out the room and walking outside to get some fresh air. "AAAAAHHH" I yelled.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

"So all we have to do is sign these papers and then we're done" Mr Black (a business friend of mine) said. After we signed the papers I showed him out before returning to my office to pack away the files. I turned my phone on to see 56 calls and 14 texts from Santana, weird I though to myself before I went through the text she had just sent me the words reading 'answer your phone you idiot, Marley's in labour, get home now!." I ran out of my office slamming into one of the employees making them drop all there paperwork but was in too much off rush to care.

**Marley's P.O.V **

"AAAAAHH" I let out another scream as the contraction hit, "Marley, I'm gonna need you start pushing I can see baby number one's head" Blaine spoke soothingly to me but it had no effect whatsoever, "I'm not doing this without Ryder" "Marley you're going to have to otherwise the babies will be in danger." Blaine said seriously. "Santana have you even called the paramedics?" Blaine said irritated, "I have but I doubt they'll get here in time now they've closed off Stanley Road" Santana said, "How is that helping?" I shouted.

** Ryder's P.O.V **

I was almost home, I was relieved to know that I could support my wife soon, only to be stopped by the traffic, "FUCK'S SAKE" I shouted, FIVE FUCKING MINUTES, I'M SO CLOSE TO HOME. I got out of the car and and ran even though I heard beeping and shouting from the people behind me I couldn't give a damn. I finally reached the front door of our house. Fiddling with the keys trying to get them into the door. After enough scrambling they finally opened…

**Marley's P.O.V **

"AAAAAAAHHH" I screamed as I gave a push, "I can't do this anymore" I cried, "Marley you're doing so well, the paramedics will be here soo-" Blaine was cut off by Ryder, "Baby I'm so sorry, are you okay?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I shouted, "Ryder just get you're ass over here to support your wife." Santana said with anger in her voice, "right of course" he said. "Marley, I need you to push for me" Blaine said softly. I pushed and pushed before I finally let my head fall back on the sofa, I felt defeated. "I can't do this anymore" "Marley only one more big push and then you're little on will be here." Blaine said, 'AAAAAAAHHHH" I screamed whilst squeezing Ryder's hand tight. The noise was then taken over by the cries of him. Or her. "It's a boy Marley." Blaine said. Santana exited the room to go answer the door, the paramedics then came rushing in and took over. "Mrs… Lynn, you need to push again" the paramedic said.

**Ryder's P.O.V **

She was pissed at me and she had every right. I did what I could and sat beside her and supported her. When we heard the cries I started to feel tears roll down my face, I wiped them away before she could see. They took our son to the side as we now had to deliver our little girl.

**Marley's P.O.V **

"I can't do this again Ry, I can't" I said in short breaths. "You can, Marls. You're the strongest person I've ever met." He pressed a comforting kiss to my sweaty forehead. Minutes later… "AAAAAHHH" I screamed for the final time before I heard the screams of a child and I let out a smile of relief and happiness. I looked over to Ryder who was smiling back at me. "Would you like to meet your children?" The paramedic said looking up to me and Ryder. I had our son in my arms whilst Ryder had our little girl. I looked over to Ryder who had tears in his eyes, he looked over to me and he gave me a sweet but quick kiss. "I love all of you so much" he whispered. We were then taken into the ambulance to make sure that everything was okay. Me and Ryder were stood over our twins watching them in their cot, he had his hand around my waist whilst we looked down adoringly at our kids. "She looks like an Olivia" Ryder said softly, "Olivia Rose Lynn" I said. He looked over at me with love in his eyes, "that's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect girl. Just like her mum." He said, "What about this little tinker?" He said, "I like Ethan, Ethan Alexander Lynn" I spoke softly, "I love that" Ryder said. He gave me a peck on the lips which I returned before I heard a loud cough coming from the doctor, we both broke apart "I have the weight of you're little ones in" she said, Ryder took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I-its bad isn't it?" I said, "this is all my fault, if only I had ate more and done things properly, Ryder I'm so sorry" I stammered out, "Mr and Mrs Lynn, there is nothing to worry about, they both weighed 5.6 pounds." I let out a sigh of relief, "thank god" I said, "because they are a few weeks early, it will be best to keep them in for another week." "Okay thank you doctor" Ryder said, the doctor closed the hospital room door. Ryder picked me up and I let out a wince of pain, "shit sorry" he exclaimed, "don't worry its fine oh and Ryder." "Yeah?" "Try to not swear around Olivia and Ethan" I said like a concerned mother, which is what I am now anyway… "Sorry babe" he said before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I was so happy, I couldn't believe they were finally here, we waited so long for this moment and now it was finally happening. I love my little girl and my two boys and nothing would ever tear us apart. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave reviews:) Hope you enjoy this chapter, I ****should update more often in the next two weeks because its half term:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Marley's P.O.V<strong>

It had been 2 weeks and 3 days since I gave birth to Olivia and Ethan and today was the day where me and Ryder would take them home ,get to hold and bond with them for the first time. I don't know why, but I felt so nervous, like I was going to throw up.

I was already so tired and the twins were still in hospital, god knows how I would cope when they were ready to come home. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Ryder walked back into our bedroom with only a towel around his waist, he gave me small smirk and I gave a weak smile.

"Everything will be okay babe, you don't have to worry" he spoke softly, I gave an anxious nod, "he walked over to me on the bed and crouched down so that we were at eye level. "Marley Ann Lynn, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, nothing will ever change that. We both know that you'll be the raddest mom ever! You're already the raddest wife ever!" He chuckled before leaning over and giving me a sweet short kiss. "I love you Mr Lynn" I said returning the kiss, "I love you too Mrs Lynn. I love you and I love our children." He said sweetly.

We were sat in the car listening to music when Mercedes' song came on the radio.

**Mercedes:**

When the world is seeing yellow

I only see gray

When everybody sees the rainbow

I'm stuck in the rain

You take a little piece of me

Every time you leave

I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining

Or reason to smile

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Only black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

Ain't it funny that you managed

To just wash away

Even pictures that you're not in

Have started to fade

I tried to play my favorite songs

But I can't sing along

The words don't feel the same

You've taken all the best things from me

And thrown them away

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Always black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

I'll wait

For roses to be red again

And I hate

That you took my blue from the ocean

Give me back green greens and goldens

My purples, my blues, you stole them

How long will I be broken?

You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams

Now I'm colorblind, colorblind

When did my heart

Get so full of never mind, never mind

Did you know

That you stole the only thing I needed

Only black and white in my eyes

I'm colorblind

Only black and white in my eyes

I'm colourblind

**Marley's P.O.V**

We sat there in silence listening to the song until Ryder spoke up. "It's amazing to think about how far Mercedes has come now" he said trying to make conversation, I agreed but I couldn't care less. I was too wrapped up in paranoia. We didn't speak until we got into the hospital.

We were sat in the baby monitor area waiting to be called by the nurse. "I can't wait to finally hold them, can you?" Ryder said his voice filled with happiness, I could only give a small smile. "Everything will be okay Marls, I promise you" I just thought about his words not showing him that I acknowledged what he was saying. "Mr and Mrs Lynn" the nurse called out. Ryder took my hand and opened the door for me.

"Right let's get straight down to business" the nurse said, "Olivia and Ethan are doing amazingly well" she said, Ryder gave a smile to the nurse. I couldn't blame him, she was blonde, pretty, had a cute figure and lets face it she probably doesn't have stretch marks like me. NO MARLEY STOP IT! I mentally slapped myself for comparing myself to some bimbo, Ryder loved me and only me. "Would you like to hold your son and daughter for the first time?" She said. We both nodded. Ryder being 10 times more eager than I was.

We first got Ethan out of the incubator, "who would like to go first?" The nurse asked, "you can" I said blatantly, "okay..." Ryder said slowly whilst frowning at my tone. He picked him up and Ryder's face formed into a wide grin, "hey buddy, I'm your daddy and that's your mommy." He said walking over to me again, I managed a smile, what was wrong with me today? Ryder frowned at my skittish behaviour and the nurse concentrated on me, almost as if she was trying to figure what was going on in my mind.

"Marley, did you want to hold him?" Ryder said and I gave a nod, I went to sit down in the seat before taking him in my arms. When he was placed in my arms all of my previous thoughts had disappeared from my brain and all I could think about was the handsome little man resting in my arms, the handsome little boy who looked just like his daddy apart from the fact he had my blue eyes. I had no words only tears. Happy tears.

I was interrupted by the nurse who asked if I would like to try breastfeeding him. I gave an eager nod and Ryder laughed before leaning over to press a kiss on my lips and then pressed a soft kiss on Ethan's forehead. The nurse got everything prepared and I was now ready. Thankfully everything went smoothly and I breathed a sigh of relief, after I finished, I buttoned up my top before giving Ethan a big kiss on the nose and then passing him to Ryder who also gave him a kiss. Ryder handed Ethan back to the nurse so that he could be put back into the incubator, "he totally prefers you, he's gonna be a mommy's boy" Ryder joked. "Are you ready for Olivia now?" The nurse spoke soothingly and I now felt reassured, knowing that Ethan was okay, that must've meant that Olivia would be the same, right? Ryder held her first and I giggled at my husband and our daughter. Ryder was so precious with her, not that he wasn't with Ethan. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that she is his little girl. Ryder held for another 10 minutes before he passed her to me. I smiled down at her, she was the cutest thing in the world! Suddenly she broke out into a wail. I frowned before looking up at Ryder and the nurse. "Don't worry Mrs Lynn, she's probably just hungry. Would you like to breastfeed her now?" I gave a hesitant nod, why was she crying when she was passed to me? I unbuttoned my top and undid my bra, I brought her closer to contact but she wasn't interested in getting fed. After 10 minutes, we decided to give up on trying to feed her because she wasn't budging. "We'll just continue to feed her with a bottle for now Mr and Mrs Lynn" the nurse said, "w-well why doesn't she want to be fed by me? Is she ill?" I said my voice full of concern. "She is just taking her time Mrs Lynn, don't worry." I started to get angry, "how can I not worry when she doesn't want to be near her mom? Do you have an answer for that? Do you?" Ryder pulled me to the side, "what's the matter with you?" He said quietly, "nothing" I said sharply. "Something is going on Marls are you going to tell me or not?" He said angrily, I started to feel tears form in my eyes and I then grabbed my coat and ran out of the hospital building, I hailed a taxi and got out as soon as possible. I told the cab driver to take me home.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

What was wrong with her, I thought to myself as she ran out of the room, I would've gone after her but I had to be here for OUR twins. I love Marley more than anything, nothing will ever change that but it doesn't mean that she can just run away when things get hard and expect me to feel okay about it. Especially now, when we have a family. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know why she was acting like that" I said apologetically to the nurse, "it's okay I've seen worse" she joked and I frowned, "how do you mean?" I said, "Your wife seems to be feeling how every mother feels when there baby or in your case babies are born prematurely, she must feel anxious and scared, she probably is just feeling a lot more anxious that other mothers, I'm sure she'll be back to normal in a few weeks." She said, "oh okay" I said unconvinced. "If you just sign the forms and then you can go home with your little ones and get home to that beautiful wife of yours" she said sweetly.

When me and the twins got home, I called out Marley's name but she didn't answer. I was interrupted by the sound of wails from Ethan which then set off Olivia.

It took me 30 minutes to get them settled and when they were finally asleep, I searched the house for Marley.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I heard Ryder calling me but I didn't answer, I also didn't answer to sound of my babies' cries. What kind of mother was I? 30 minutes later I heard the stairs creak and heard Ryder call my name, I didn't move from the bed. I couldn't I was too ashamed of my behaviour to go anywhere near them. He came into the bedroom, "Marley, what's wrong?" "N-nothing" I said, "It's obviously something" "No it isn't I'm fine." I said sternly. He took his hands in mine and I slapped them away. "Marley please, I want to help you" "And what if I don't want your help?" I said my voice full of anger. "This isn't like you Marley, why are you acting like this?" I ignored the question. "Marley, I need you, we all need you." I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks and Ryder wiped them away with his thumb. "Please just come down and see them." Ryder pleaded, I looked into his eyes and saw the pain in them. I nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief. He led me out of the bedroom and I followed him to the living room. When I looked down at my children in their pram, Olivia was awake and her beautiful blue eyes were staring at mine. I felt happy tears start to form, all my previous thoughts were once again gone. "Can I hold her?" I said, Ryder chuckled, "you don't need my permission, she's ours." I leaned over and picked her up, "hi, I'm your mommy, I love you baby girl" I said whilst fiddling with her fingers and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ryder smiled at us before leaning down to Ethan and picking him up, "did you want to go into the nursery?" I said to Ryder, he gave a nod.

We both went into the nursery and played with our children for a while longer until we heard a knock on the door, Ryder went downstairs to answer the door and I heard lots of noise come from downstairs before I heard footprints come up the stairs. "Hi" I turned around to see who's voice it was and it was Blaine who was with my brother Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Kitty and Jake. Great… I thought to myself. "We came here to see how everything is" Blaine spoke softly, "we heard that you were bringing them back today and we thought tha-." "And you thought what? That you could turn up out of the blue and that you could come and inspect my parenting skills?" I said starting to get angry again. "N-no of course not" Blaine said. I rolled my eyes and Kurt saw this as the point to start talking, "lets have a look at my niece and nephew then" he said, "they need changing" I said spitefully taking Olivia and Ethan into the other room.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

"Sorry about that guys, Marley's just been finding it difficult recently" I said apologising for Marley's skittish behaviour. "I'm going to after her." Kurt said, "okay" I said, Kurt followed Marley whilst I spoke to the others.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I took the kids into the bathroom to change their nappies, only to struggle with them. Kurt came into the bathroom, "Marley, whats up with you?" Kurt said, "I wish people would stop asking me that." I said pissed. "We both know that's a lie" he said, "I'm fine Kurt okay? Can we just drop it?" I said turning my attention back to the twins. "Did you need some help with the nappies?" Kurt said, "I know how to take care of my kids" I said sharply. Kurt ignored me and helped change the twins. I walked back into the nursery with Kurt. "How are things Marley?" Santana said coming up to me, "I'm fine!" I said getting angry, making everyone turning there heads towards me. "In fact, why don't you all just get out. You can't just invite yourself round whenever you feel like it." I said, "NOW!" Everyone left immediately except for Ryder, obviously.

After I showed everyone out, I went back into the nursery to dote over the twins again, "what is the matter with you?" I heard Ryder exclaim, "can you not shout near the kids please?" I said, "can you not go all bipolar around the kids please." He snapped back and he had a guilty look on his face instantly, "Marley, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" "Yes you did!" I said before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I sat on the bathroom floor and wept as Ryder continuously knocked on the door, "leave me alone." I said bluntly, "Baby what are you doing in there?" He said upset and his voice full of concern. I unlocked the door, "I wasn't doing that Ryder. How could you think I would ever do that again?" "I wouldn't its just, it would explain why you've been acting so distant lately", I huffed before shoving him away and walking back into the nursery to be with the twins. I sat there in silence watching them sleep until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up hours later in bed, wrapped up in the covers. I walked into the nursery, hearing the sweet sound of Ryder Alexander Lynn's voice. I smiled before I stood in the door way watching Ryder singing our kids to sleep. I recognised the song. It was Elton John, he had sung this when he found out I was pregnant with the twins but of course, we didn't know they were twins then.

**Marley's P.O.V (Flashback)**

_I was so nervous, what if this was negative again, me and Ryder had been trying for months now. What if I just wasn't maternal material. I had 20 more seconds until the moment of truth would be revealed. I took 5 tests just to be sure. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1…_

_0._

_I took a deep breath before opening the door to let Ryder know it was time. He walked over to me and before we looked at the results he leaned down and pressed a kiss on my lips which I reciprocated, "okay?" he said, "let's find out." I said before giving him a small kiss on the lips, I looked down at the stick and it said positive, I looked at the next one it said positive, positive positive and POSITIVE. I looked over to Ryder who was grinning wildly and I kissed him before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he spun me around as I giggled, he then settled me on the ground before he spoke, we're gonna have a baby" he said in disbelief, "a baby" I repeated, he then gave me a kiss on the lips before he got on his knees and pressed a kiss on my flat stomach. "I love you dude, so much" "erm dude?" I questioned, "what makes you so sure its a dude?" I said squinting my eyes. "I just know." He said before he stood up and kissed me again. Things started to get more heated and I pulled him into the bedroom for a few rounds… _

_We lied in bed, Ryder was running a finger up and down my arm, "I wish everyday could be like this" I said softly before leaning up, "I love you Ryder." I said. "I love you too" he said before kissing me again, I leaned into his shoulder after the kiss and he began to sing to me._

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide I_

_Don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

_If I was a sculptor but then again no _

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show _

_Oh I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song _

_And this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been quite kind _

_While I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that _

_Keep it turned on _

_So excuse me forgetting _

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten _

_If they're green or they're blue _

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

** Marley's P.O.V**

I was brought back to present tense I then joined in with singing. He turned to face me and I sat on his lap as we sang to our babies that were in the cot.

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but

Now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I gave him a slow passionate kiss which he returned.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean in it" I said as the song came to a close and our lips parted. "No it's okay, just know that I'm here for you, no matter what." He said before giving me a kiss. Olivia and Ethan started to cry, "I think they're hungry Marls. Did you want to try again?" He said and I gave a hesitant nod. Ethan caused no problems whatsoever and when I was done feeding him Ryder passed me Olivia who he had just been rocking back and forth trying to comfort her whilst I fed Ethan. "Marley, it'll be okay, I promise." he said before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I brought Olivia closer and by some miracle and she actually responded in the way I had hoped. I fed her and then put her to bed too. I then pressed a kiss to them and waited for Ryder to do the same, we then put the baby monitor on before we left the room, leaving the door half open. We went downstairs to have dinner, I scanned through the cupboards, before realising we had nothing in, "shall we order pizza?" "I thought you'd never ask" he said joking. After we called the pizza place, I was sat on Ryder's lap, all cuddled up enjoying the comfortable silence "I should probably call Blaine and the others to say sorry" I said, "we don't have to" Ryder said pressing a kiss to my neck, "we haven't got to explain ourselves to them." Ryder said before kissing my neck again. I was about to speak up before there was a ring at the door and I went to collect the pizza. Ryder put a film on whilst I went to get the plates. We ate our pizza before we cuddled for the rest of the evening. The film had just finished by the end of the evening and me and Ryder were making our way back to bed. I got changed into my pyjamas whilst Ryder just wore his boxer shorts. Damn I really did love this man. We cuddled up in bed and we exchanged our goodnights when the baby monitor signified crying coming from the nursery, I groaned before Ryder spoke up, "don't worry I'll go." "We'll both go." I said before following him out into the nursery. It's safe to say neither of us got a lot of sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marley's P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since the babies came home. It had been a difficult 2 weeks,Ryder now had to get back to work which meant that I would be left alone with the babies for the first time. I was in the nursery getting the babies changed for the day when Ryder came in to say goodbye. He gave Olivia and Ethan a kiss before he came over to me, "are you gonna be okay?" "I know how to look after my own kids Ryder." I said. "I didn't mean it like that Marls, come on lets not start this again." I ignored him. "Whatever I'll see you tonight then." He said annoyed before I heard the front door slam. As soon as Ryder left Olivia started crying. "Great…" I thought to myself.

**Ryder's P.O.V **

I got into work and got everything settled. I tried to focus on my paperwork but I couldn't take my mind off of Marley and the twins. I phoned Kurt and he picked up on the third ring. "Hello" he said

"Hi Kurt, it's Ryder." I said, "whats wrong is it Marley?" "How did you know?" "You only ever call me when there is something wrong with her." He said evidently. "I guess… Anyways I was wondering if you could go over there and see how she's getting on. I'm back at work and I want to make sure she's okay but obviously I can't do that because I'm working." "Sure that's fine." He said. "Thank you Kurt." I replied. We exchanged goodbyes and then he hanged up the phone.

**Marley's P.O.V**

"Shh stop crying it'll all be okay" I said whilst crying pressing a kiss to Olivia's forehead. "Please stop crying, please." I begged but she carried on. Then Ethan began to cry, "I'll be back I promise Olivia, I just need to check on your brother." I put Olivia down in her cot and her crying got even louder. I took Ethan into the other room to see what he needed. I checked his nappy, he didn't need changing, I tried to feed him but he didn't want to be fed. I tried to comfort him but it just wasn't working. "Shh please stop crying for me" I pleaded. After 10 minutes he stopped crying so I put him in the downstairs cot so that he wouldn't be set off again because of Olivia, I went back into the nursery to comfort Olivia but she still wasn't budging. "Please stop crying, I checked her temperature, she was normal. I just couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed my coat and ran out the house.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I arrived at Marley's house 50 minutes after Ryder called me, I knocked on the door with my children, Tracy and Hepburn by my side but there was no reply but I heard crying coming from inside the house. So I got out my emergency key out and opened the door. "Go into the lounge girls." I said to my children. I walked upstairs into the nursery to see Olivia in her cot crying her eyes out, I immediately reached out to her and picked her up trying to comfort her. "Shh, hey wheres your mommy? Lets go find her." I said whilst wondering where Ethan was. I managed to get Olivia settled and I slowly rocked her in my arms, "daddy, daddy!" I heard Tracy shout, "shh, I just got your cousin to sleep" I whispered to her, "cousin Ethan is in the cot downstairs" she whispered back. I walked into the living room and Ethan was there in his cot. I settled Olivia into the cot next to him and waited impatiently for Marley. HOW THE HELL COULD SHE LEAVE TWO 5 WEEK OLD BABIES ON THEIR OWN?

I had been at Marley's for over an hour. Suddenly I heard the door open and then shut…

**Marley's P.O.V**

I walked for god knows how long. I didn't have a clue where I was going. I finally settled in the park. I just sat there and breathed in the fresh air. I then took out my phone and looked at the picture of me and my mum, "I need you here mom, I miss you so much." I cried.

I took a deep breath before setting for home.

When I got home, I saw Kurt's car in the drive and I took a deep breath before I opened the door and walked into the living room. There I saw Kurt looking at me angry. He walked into the kitchen and I followed, "where the hell have you been?" He said his voice full of anger. "Olivia wouldn't stop crying" "Not good enough Marley, you're her mother. you're Ethan's mother and you left them alone." "I wasn't gone long. I promise" I said lying through my teeth. "I've been here with them for an hour Marley, unless you consider that not long at all. Does Ryder know what you've been doing? You put your own kids at danger Marley, they've just come into this world and you've put them in danger." He shouted at me. I looked down too ashamed to even look at him. "I-I'm s-sorry" I cried. Kurt's face softened when he saw me crying. "Marley you can't just run off whenever things get difficult" he said softly. "I'm trying so hard Kurt, but it's just not good enough. I'm sorry okay. I didn't realise I was gone for so long, all I wanted was a 5 minute breather. I didn't know that I left them on their own for so long. It won't happen again, I've just been having a bad day thats all." I said apologetically. "Come here" he said and wrapped me in a hug. "Have you told Ryder any of this?" he said after we pulled apart, "no you can't tell him. He'll think its his own fault. I'm okay. Olivia's okay, Ethan's okay and Ryder's okay. We're all okay. It's just taken me some time thats all. I promise you Kurt. Kurt gave a reluctant nod.

Kurt stayed with me for the rest of the day but he left before Ryder came back.

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Daddy, what were you and Aunt Marley fighting about?" Hepburn asked. "Nothing sweetheart, just silly grown up stuff. What do you think of your new cousins?" I said trying to change the subject. "They're so boring all they do is sleep" Tracy frowned. I laughed at her. "I know deep down that you love them really." I said to her.

After I put the kids to bed the door shut and Blaine came through into the living room after finishing his evening shift at the hospital.

After he checked on our kids he came into the living room. We ate dinner and then I asked him about something that had been agitating me since I left Marley's house. "I went to Marley's with the girls today" I said, "thats good, its nice that they're not spending their holidays inside all the time." Blaine replied, "when I got there, the twins were there but Marley wasn't… she left them on their own for over an hour." "A-are you serious?" Blaine said shocked, I could only nod. "When she got back, me and her went to go discuss a few things… She said that she didn't realise how long she was gone for. She cant cope Blaine. Something is wrong with her" I spoke sadly. Blaine grabbed my hand to comfort me, "I'm not a psychiatrist Kurt but I could have a word with one in the hospital tomorrow?" "P-please." I said, Blaine then gave me a hug.

**Marley's P.O.V**

Thankfully in the 30 minutes after Kurt left the twins were still calm.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard him joke. "How was today?" He questioned "I-it was fine." I lied. "How was your day?" I asked, " boring. I'm just happy I can now be home with you and the twins." He gave me a sweet kiss. "Where are the twins?" "Kurt settled them down before you got here. "Kurt?" he said surprised. "Kurt, y'know the one you begged to come round so he could come and babysit me whilst I looked after my own children." I said agitated before walking into the bedroom. "You're on duty tonight" I said to him before getting changed and going to sleep.

**Next morning…**

I woke up and turned around to see Ryder sleeping heavily. Ryder stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened slowly. He gave me a small smile which I reciprocated, "is it safe to ask for a kiss?" he said groggily, "you don't have to ask" I spoke softly before leaning over to give him a kiss. I drew circles on his chest whilst he stroked my hair. I spoke up first, "I'm sorry Ryder, I didn't mean it." I said. "No its not your fault, I shouldn't have been checking up on you. I'm just worried Marls. You're doing too much. You're fawning over them too much." I nodded. "I'm sorry, I kept you up last night" I apologised again, he joked back, "now that is something I can't forgive you for." He said before giving me a soft kiss which I reciprocated. We laid in bed for 10 minutes before he got ready for work and I went into the nursery to check on the twins.

I walked into the nursery and noticed that it was Ethan that was crying. "Hey ssh baby don't cry mummy's here now" I fed him and gave him a little tickle before setting him down in his cot and going over to his sister who wasn't woken up by Ethan's crying. Weird, I thought to myself. I picked her up, "hey baby girl" I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she was cold, I looked at her and noticed that she was pale. I then listened to her breathing pattern. 'RYDER!" I cried. I heard the shower turn off and Ryder ran into the nursery, "whats wrong?" "Olivia's not breathing properly" I cried. "We need to go to the hospital, she's not well." I cried. "I'll get changed and we'll drive okay" I nodded, within seconds Ryder was changed and he picked up Ethan, and we dropped him off at Kitty's. I sat in the back with Olivia, "don't worry sweetheart we'll get there soon." I wept.

I went inside with Olivia whilst Ryder parked the car. "HELP PLEASE MY BABY'S NOT BREATHING PROPERLY" One of the doctors came over and took Olivia not allowing me to go with her. Ryder came in and stood next to me comforting me whilst I cried.

**1 hour later**

Me and Ryder were sat in the chairs in the child ward. My hands were shaking and Ryder must've noticed because he reached for my hand. "She'll be fine babe." He spoke softly, "if she was fine she would have been out by now" I snapped. "Ryder, Marley." Blaine said as he walked over to us and Ryder and I looked up to him. "Follow me please" Blaine said. We were taken into the baby unit where we saw Olivia. "I can assure you two that Olivia is fine. It was just a breathing issue." Blaine smiled, "issue?" I asked, "yeah it's nothing to worry about. She can go now" "I' want her to stay here for a while" "That's understandable Marley, but the thi-" "she nearly died!" I shouted, "please keep your voice down and she didn't it was just a common breathing problem. I understand that must've been terrifying for the both of you but there is no need for her stay in hospital anymore." "I know my daughter okay, I know when she's not well. I want more tests!" I shouted. "Babe, Blaine knows what he's talking about. "You're on his side now?" I asked Ryder. "You must think I'm a bad mother as well?" I looked between the two of them. "No one thinks that Marl-" "Then tell me what is wrong with my baby!" I shouted at Blaine.

I eventually gave up talking to them and took Olivia and walked out of the hospital. "Marley, what is going on with you?" Ryder asked when we got out of the hospital, "take us home" I said agitated. I sat in the back with Olivia on the way home.

"Marley we need to talk about what happened in the hospital." "Can you go pick up Ethan from Kitty's." I said bluntly before walking up stairs to put Olivia back in her cot. I sung her to sleep watching her as she slowly settled. I stayed there and just watched her sleep until I started to fall asleep as well.

**Ryder's P.O.V**

I didn't understand why she was acting like this. Blaine said Olivia was fine and I believed him. I was on my way home with Ethan in the back. Looking up in the mirror to check on him to see his blue eyes staring at me. I gave a small smile before turning my attention back to the road.

Once I got home I went up to nursery and saw Marley sleeping on the chair. I smiled before placing Ethan in the cot and carrying Marley back to bed.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

I sighed when I got home and threw the keys in a bowl. I was greeted by Kurt who gave me a small smile. "How was work?" He asked, "Marley and Ryder came in. Olivia had a small problem but it's all resolved now." I smiled at him to reassure him.

"Did you speak to the psychiatrist?" I gave a slow nod. "I told him about what happened this morning… It's not good Kurt. He thinks it could be postpartum psychosis." I said looking over to Kurt who looked confused, "what does that mean?" "She's mentally ill. Kurt, she needs help" I said looking over to Kurt who had tears in his eyes.


End file.
